


Adam's Boyfriend

by MagicKidLuka



Series: The Raven Cycle one-shots [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, slight TRK spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's college roommate has heard a thousand stories about Adam's boyfriend.<br/>Ronan Lynch isn't exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Boyfriend

Adam didn't have any pictures of his boyfriend.   
There were a few photos on his desk, mostly featuring the same trio of strange people in different combinations- a boy who's hair stood almost straight up, a girl who definitely made her own clothes, a boy who should not be allowed to dress himself- a few of a small girl in a large sweater- Ronan's daughter, Opal, perhaps- and one group shot, including Adam and a boy with a shaved head and strange tattoos beside the other three.   
None of them looked like they could possibly be Adam's farmer boyfriend.   
Ronan Lynch also did not have a Facebook page. Someone named Declan Lynch did, but there were few pictures on his page. Matthew Lynch, however, had a few photos of Adam and the other kids from the photo, none of them captioned or tagged.   
Real helpful, Lynch family.   
Nate wasn't trying to be creepy, of course. He simply wanted to know a bit about the boy his roommate couldn't stop talking about.   
Unfortunately, Ronan Lynch did not seem to exist in the virtual world, or anywhere outside of some small town in Virginia.   
So when Nate saw Adam climb into some rich kid muscle car outside of the student cafe and kiss the driver, he was immediately suspicious. The boy was the one with the shaved head from Adam's group shot, though now with more tattoos.   
Nate only hesitated a moment before he was standing from his seat, gathering his computer and his papers, jumping into his car to follow the rich kid muscle car through the streets of the college town.   
Adam and the other man stopped in front of a rather nice restaurant. Nate stopped in a far corner of the lot, watched the rich boy step out of the driver's side and rush around to open Adam's door and take his hand. Adam stood, leaned into the boy's side. Nate got out of his own car, discreetly following the couple into the restaurant.   
Nate was an honest guy, really. And he had spent the last four months hearing Adam so lovingly describe his boyfriend, their daughter, their home, the life they would have once Adam graduated. He didn't want to see Adam throw that away on some rich city boy with some truly freaky tattoos.   
He did not know exactly why he had followed them, but he couldn't in good conscience do nothing.   
Suddenly, someone was slamming their hands down on the table in front of him.   
"Now just why the fuck did you follow us all the way here?" the man growled. "Don't think I don't know when someone's following me."  
"Yeah, I followed you," Nate said, standing from his seat. "Adam's my roommate, I get protective."  
"And what, you panic every time a boy with a tattoo picks him up?"   
"I panic when he kisses boys who look like they'd kill you, when he has a boyfriend."  
The man laughed. "Seriously, kid? What the actual fuck?"  
"Look, I don't know who you are, but you'd better back off."  
"Dude, I don't know what you think is happening here, but Adam and I have been together for a year now. I'm the only boyfriend he has, so you're the one who should back off!"  
Now, Nate was beginning to feel like he had made a mistake. "Adam's boyfriend is a farmer, they have a kid together, you're not a farmer."  
"Yeah, tell that to the farm I inherited from my father, asshole."  
At that moment, Adam came out of the bathroom. He glanced around the room, and seemed relieved to see the man- Ronan- standing there.   
"Ronan, what's- Nate, hi, what are you doing here?"  
Ronan laughed, grabbing Adam's hand. "Nate here followed us all the way from the cafe, want to tell him why?"  
"Well, I-" Nate winced, Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "You just don't have any pictures of your boyfriend, so when you sad he was a farmer, I was imagining-"  
"You thought I was cheating on Ronan?" Adam frowned, taking Ronan's hand.   
"You don't have any pictures of me?"  
"Ronan, you hate having your picture taken!"  
Ronan looked far less like someone who might kill you- looked even almost like someone who would raise a daughter on a farm in Virginia- when he was swinging an arm over Adam's shoulders, smiling softly down at him, ruffling Adam's nearly styled hair. And Adam- Adam, who worked himself to the bone, who slept four hours a night and sometimes forgot he had the money for food, who missed his daughter and his boyfriend every day he was away- Adam was smiling, leaning into Ronan's side, comfortable and happy and calm.   
Nate felt suddenly like he had to get away, leave these two alone with whatever little time they had.   
"I'm going to see if Talia's free, if you need the room tonight I can- I'll see you later, Adam."  
He hurried out of the restraunt, leaving Adam and Ronan to return to their own table and order their meal. 

After that, pictures started showing up. Ronan holding Opal, both laughing, Ronan and Matthew on the farm, Ronan and Adam everywhere. They papered Adam's walls, covered his desk, filled up his Facebook page. Adam's phone screen was a photo of Ronan's back in black and white, the angry lines of his tattoo standing out sharply. His computer background was Ronan's face, laughing, forehead pressed to Opal's. Nate couldn't escape him.   
And, as Adam reminded him constantly, it was Nate's own fault. 


End file.
